<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ataraxy by wrennette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456035">ataraxy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette'>wrennette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>subobi week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Blanket Permission, Hand Feeding, M/M, do not copy to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Spending quiet time together like this was beyond price.</i>
</p><p>Mace takes care of Obi-Wan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Mace Windu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>subobi week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mace Windu Fandom Safe Space, SubObi Weeks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ataraxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Theoretically this is for the sub drop/dom drop prompt, but my brain only wanted softness so have aftercare instead</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mace groaned softly as he finished, nuzzling into Obi-Wan's hair. His partner trembled slightly, and Mace let his Force presence seep out a bit further from behind his shields. He was already mostly unshielded, as he always was with an intimate partner, but orgasm always made it more difficult to keep in touch with his partner's needs. As he reached out in the Force, he also cuddled Obi-Wan closer, knowing that his partner always enjoyed prolonged closeness after the intensity of release. </p>
<p>"Okay?" Mace asked gently, lightly trailing his fingers up and down Obi-Wan's spine. For a moment, Obi-Wan remained uncommunicative. Slowly, his Force presence shifted, wordlessly conveying his need to be held and comforted longer. It had been a while since they found the time to be together like this, and Mace wasn't too surprised that it had affected Obi-Wan more than usual. He was feeling a little off himself, but spending quiet time with Obi-Wan in his arms always helped him recenter.</p>
<p>Slowly, sleep stole over them. When Mace woke, it was to the creeping sensation that something wasn't right. It was still the depths of night, and it took Mace a moment to realize that the unsettled emotions were coming from Obi-Wan. Mace reached out in the Force, ensuring that even while unconscious, Obi-Wan knew he wasn't alone. Slowly Obi-Wan's presence in the Force quieted back to the lassitude of sleep, and again Mace followed him down.</p>
<p>Mace woke first come morning, not too surprising given their activities the night before. Obi-Wan tended to be a bit lethargic after an intense session, and Mace always preferred to let him sleep as long as his body demanded. While he waited for Obi-Wan to rouse, he prepared a meal for them both, and hot chocolate. Obi-Wan, he knew, preferred tea as his stimulant of choice, but they'd gotten into the habit of sharing hot chocolate after intimacy, and it seemed to give Obi-Wan a bit of an additional boost. </p>
<p>When the meal and drinks were ready and warming, Mace reached out in the Force again. Obi-Wan was beginning to shift toward wakefulness, but wasn't there quite yet. Wanting to give his partner a bit of extra pampering, Mace went through the 'fresher and started the big tub filling with warm water. He added some scented salts and oils, and laid out some nice soaps. </p>
<p>"Mace?" Obi-Wan asked, and Mace went back to the bedroom, smiling at Obi-Wan's sleep creased face and ruffled hair. </p>
<p>"Hey sweetheart," Mace greeted, and knelt on the bed, bending to press an undemanding kiss to Obi-Wan's mouth. Obi-Wan let out a quiet sound of pleasure. "I have a bath for you, I'm just going to get you in, then I'll grab the tray and join you, okay?"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan nodded, and let Mace carry him into the 'fresher. He made a soft, pleased sound when Mace deposited him in the tub, leaning back into the warm, sweet scented water. Mace smiled, as always pleased to see Obi-Wan relaxed and content. </p>
<p>“I’ll be right back,” Mace promised, running his fingers through Obi-Wan’s soft, sweat-damp hair. Obi-Wan practically purred, and Mace huffed a soundless laugh, then retreated. He soon returned with the promised tray, and balanced it on the broad lip of the tub. </p>
<p>Mace climbed into the tub, letting out a slow breath at the heat of the water. He adjusted the temperature a bit so they wouldn’t cook, then gently guided Obi-Wan into his arms. Obi-Wan let out a quiet, sleepy sound, and Mace smiled, then gently began to wash them both with a mild, citrusy scented soap. </p>
<p>When they were clean, Mace just sat and relaxed a bit, Obi-Wan resting, still mostly asleep, against his chest. While the trust Obi-Wan displayed in their carnal relationship was treasured, Mace enjoyed these quieter moments just as much. There was always so much to do, so many demands on their attention. Spending quiet time together like this was beyond price. </p>
<p>Slowly, Obi-Wan began to shift a bit more. With a smile, Mace held a bit of cut up jogan fruit against his lips. Obi-Wan accepted the morsel, licking at Mace's fingers. Mace smiled, and kissed Obi-Wan's temple. He got Obi-Wan to sip at the cocoa and some fruit juice, and eat the other little bits of food. Obi-Wan grew more alert as he ate, and the cooling water probably helped him along. </p>
<p>"Mmmm, this is nice," Obi-Wan said finally, and shifted, peering at the tray and then selecting a morsel to feed Mace. Mace accepted the bit of sweet roll, capturing Obi-Wan's hand and kissing his fingers. </p>
<p>"I thought so," Mace said in agreement. "Feeling up to getting out and dressed?" Obi-Wan hummed, and offered Mace a bit of fruit. Mace accepted, licking at Obi-Wan's fingertips. Obi-Wan, predictably - adorably - flushed a bit. </p>
<p>"I suppose, if only because the difference between tepid and chilly is far too thin when in the tub," Obi-Wan said, and Mace laughed, then rose and helped Obi-Wan up and out of the tub. They dried off quickly but thoroughly, with a few pauses to kiss or brush gentle touches to one another's skin. </p>
<p>They dressed, but they didn't go far. Mace went to prepare tea, and Obi-Wan settled in on the sofa. Soon, Obi-Wan was again curled against Mace's chest, each of them with a mug of tea, and a datapad of leisure reading. They shifted occasionally, when a foot fell asleep or a leg wanted stretching, or one of them was in dire need of kissing. Tomorrow, they would be back to work as usual, putting out fires and doing their best to save the galaxy. But for today, they had a precious day of rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm @wrennette on tumblr, pillowfort, and dreamwidth, feel free to come say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>